


Skipping Breakfast

by RumbleComet



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bread, Breakfast, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Little Kisses, breakfast fluff, little kiss, neck kiss, neck kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1375870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleComet/pseuds/RumbleComet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Breakfast! Things evolved from there.</p>
<p>Eren decides to skip out on breakfast. Mikasa won't let him get away with that though.</p>
<p>Rated for language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skipping Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Hey teammates!
> 
> Another really awesome prompt RollingDownShadyLane on Tumblr. She's pretty cool. And also gives me ideas for writing. Apparently I'm uncreative and can't come up with my own prompts. Ah well.
> 
> Questions, suggestions, digestions, inquisitions all appreciated.
> 
> Read, rate, review, RabbleFox. :D
> 
> K. Bye.

5:00am- Get up. Wash face. Get dressed.

 

5:30am- Go for eight mile pack run with teammates and Heichou.

 

6:30am- Return to Survey Corps fortress. Begin stationary exercises and sprints.

 

7:00am- Skip breakfast in the dining ha—

 

“Eren!” Mikasa called after him.

Eren had been attempting to exit the dining hall unnoticed. ‘Attempting’ being the key word. Mikasa had sharp, grey eyes that were always trained on him. Maybe instead of working on the 3DMG, he should be working on his stealth skills instead.

He stopped in his tracks and gritted his teeth. She was going to mother hen him into eating breakfast instead of heading into 3DMG training early. Maybe he could sweet-talk her out of it. How was he to become a great soldier if he didn’t train on the 3DMG more?

Part of being in the Survey Corps was a guaranteed three square meals a day. After all, well fed soldiers trained harder and fought harder. Well fed soldiers were more agile and less likely to get eaten by Titans. There was no guarantee how good or filling the meals would be, but they were there and nobody had to go hungry. This morning the Special Ops team and the rest of the Survey Corps were treated to oatmeal and bread loaves.

Mikasa made her way across the dining hall. Upon catching up to him, she took his hand and stuffed a bread loaf into it.

“I know oatmeal isn’t your favorite and you have extra training to do this morning but you can’t skip breakfast,” she insisted. Ugh, mother hen.

Eren replied with a smile that didn’t quite reach his bright green eyes. “Yeah, thanks!” 

Mikasa, eyes narrowed and suspicious, nodded and turned to head back towards the Special Ops’ table. She still had half of her oatmeal left. Sasha was already eyeing it and drooling while Connie tried to hold her back. Levi Heichou was at the head of the table, munching on his bread loaf and sipping on his morning tea. The rest of the team was trying to finish their portions before the 7:45 bell tolled.

Eren swiftly exited the dining hall, glancing at the loaf in his hand as he turned the corner. He didn’t have _time_ for that this morning. If he tried to save it for lunch, it would be hard and inedible by high noon. It would be a complete waste to throw it away, however. Food was scarce.

He considered a few more options before carefully placing the bread on a window ledge just outside of the dining hall. The sun was beaming in through the window, highlighting the crunchy exterior and hinting at the soft, warm interior of the loaf. Sasha would never miss it. The bread loaf wouldn’t go to waste and Eren could now go to 3DMG practice early with a clean conscience.

Yeah, no.

Eren was suddenly slammed face first into the cool, stone wall by an unseen force. His breath was completely knocked out of him. He would have struggled and attempted to break his assailants hold but the Titan Shifter’s arms were pinned to his back by strong hands. No way out.

“The fuck!” he finally managed to breath out.

“I saw that." 

Gulp. It was Mikasa. The girl was as quiet as a she-wolf stalking her prey, able to take him by surprise easily. Fuck. Eren didn’t have to look back to know her face would be set into hard lines and a frown. And her eyes. Her eyes would be terrifying. Eren knew he was in trouble.

But this morning Mikasa had chosen to change up her tactics. Instead of force-feeding him the loaf of bread, as she had been known to do in the past, she opted for a completely different style of attack.

Her next words were spoken in a low, quiet voice right next to his left ear, “I thought you were going to eat that." 

“Uhhh…” Eren was finding it entirely distracting to have her speaking to him like that. It was difficult to find words when she was this close to him. He could _feel_ her smile as he struggled to talk. Dammit. Her body was pressed firmly up against his back in textbook style hold. He couldn’t help but notice how intimate it felt to be held this close to her. And he acknowledged that he wouldn’t be able to break Mikasa’s hold until she let him. He was having a hard time remembering anything right now, much less how to get out of this particular hold.

“Eren, don’t you know that breakfast is a very important meal?” She questioned before placing a feather light kiss to his pulse point.

Damn. Damn. Damn! The Titan Shifter could not suppress the shiver that rolled through his body at the touch of her lips. He could feel her smile again. Damn her. His thoughts of breaking her hold had completely ceased. He was finding that most of his thoughts of anything other than her had completely dissipated.

Mikasa gave him one more quick kiss to his pulse before suddenly releasing his hands and stepping back. “See you at practice.” Eren audibly whined at the loss of body contact.

He was blushing hard as she walked back into the dining hall, unaffected. Eren grumbled, “Fine. I’ll eat it.”


End file.
